


Научи своего парня ловить рыбу – и никогда не будешь голодать

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), kasmunaut



Series: Спецквест [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Lustful Thoughts for Sam Wilson, M/M, Original Canadian Character, Park Rangers Don't Get Paid Enough, Selkies, The Molt, selkie bucky, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: Баки соизволил задержаться в Башне Старка лишь на то время, которое потребовалось, чтобы полностью подчистить запасы рыбы на кухне. С шумом втянув последнюю устрицу и с отвращением осмотрев промышленный морозильник размером с небольшую кладовку, он, со шкурой на плече, повернулся к Стиву и спросил:– Где ты живешь?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Спецквест [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919764
Comments: 31
Kudos: 107
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест команды Эванса 2020





	Научи своего парня ловить рыбу – и никогда не будешь голодать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [teach your man to fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042694) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Кинки: спать в обнимку, почесывать любимого человека в тюленьей форме, стаффинг (откармливание).
> 
> К тексту есть иллюстрация: [Любовь и устрицы](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/specqvest_evans_2020/works/26393674).
> 
> У автора фик является второй частью серии, первая часть, buachaill sciobail, была также ранее переведена на русский язык. Перевод можно прочитать [Здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972218).

Баки соизволил задержаться в Башне Старка лишь на то время, которое потребовалось, чтобы полностью подчистить запасы рыбы на кухне. С шумом втянув последнюю устрицу и с отвращением осмотрев промышленный морозильник размером с небольшую кладовку, он, со шкурой на плече, повернулся к Стиву и спросил:

– Где ты живешь?

– Э-э-э… – только и смог ответить Стив. Внезапно он оказался перед фактом, что в данный момент правильный ответ – «Нигде».

– Я бы предложил пожить у меня, – произнес Сэм, разлегшись на на разделочном столе, – но моя ванна может не выдержать такого натиска.

– К тому же это в Вашингтоне, – пояснил Стив для Баки. – А может, ты хочешь переехать в Вашингтон? Или… еще куда-нибудь? – Он запнулся. Баки всегда любил Нью-Йорк, но был шанс, что за прошедшие сто лет его предпочтения изменились.

– Тебе нужны деньги? – спросил Баки.

– Что?

– Деньги. У меня их полно, – произнес он, стирая противную устричную слизь с губ тыльной стороной ладони. – Вы же еще пользуетесь ими? Ничего нового не изобрели?

– Нет, деньги всё ещё ходу, – ответил Стив. – Они… Да нет, Баки, есть у меня деньги. Но спасибо.

Сэм оторвал голову от стола.

– Откуда у тебя деньги, Барнс?

Баки взглянул на него, нахмурив брови.

– У Гидры была куча денег, – ответил он. – А я убил там всех, так что теперь деньги мои. Может, нам их закопать?

– Закопать, – повторил Сэм.

– Ну для этого их надо сначала вывести, они все… – Баки скривился и махнул рукой. – В банках.

– Знаешь что, – сказал Сэм. – А давай я познакомлю тебя с удивительным миром благотворительных пожертвований.

– Отличная идея, – кивнул Стив. В первый же месяц после того, как его вытащили из ледяной глыбы, он отвалил солидную долю накопившегося за семьдесят лет жалования на изучение болезни Альцгеймера – ради Пегги. А после половина его зарплаты в Щ.И.Т.е ежемесячно уходила Обществу охраны подводного мира. И в его почтовый ящик сыпались благодарственные открытки с изображением маленьких китов, дельфинов и белых мишек, которые посылало ему Общество. У него накопилась уже целая стопка. Надо бы съездить, откопать их в вашингтонской квартире. Может, Баки понравится. Это были прекрасные цветные фотографии, но, по понятным причинам, Стив к ним не притрагивался. Теперь, пожалуй, он больше не будет расстраиваться от одного их вида.

– Прежде всего, нам нужен дом, – сказал Баки, снова оборачиваясь к Стиву. – Как ты сказал. С большой ванной. У воды.

По мере того как до Стива доходил смысл сказанного, он чувствовал, как его лицо расплывается в глупой влюбленной улыбке

– Не думаю, что мы найдем дом с таким же большим бассейном, как здесь, в Башне, – сказал он извиняющимся тоном. – Хотя я уверен, что Старк позволит нам остаться, если мы попросим. Но у меня есть деньги, мы можем что-нибудь снять.

Баки посмотрел по сторонам.

– Так это не твой дом?

– Нет, – ответил Стив.

– А человечек с бородкой – это не твой парень?

Стив мысленно взмолился: только бы ДЖАРВИС не передал сейчас это описание Тони.

– Нет, – ответил Стив. – Тони как бы… мой коллега.

– Коллега, – повторил Баки, и Стив прямо-таки увидел, как тот мысленно корректирует определение слова «коллега» у себя в голове: человек, у которого есть башня в центре Нью-Йорка, полная еды. Затем он взглянул в сторону Сэма. – Вы вместе?

Стив ничего не смог сделать с заливавшим щеки румянцем – разве что сигануть в окно, и он даже рассматривал этот вариант.

– Нет, – ответил Стив.

– Боже, – вырвалось у Сэма.

Баки проигнорировал их обоих и потянул за прядь своих спутанных волос, показывая ее Стиву.

– Рыжая девица?

– Нет. – Стив покачал головой, у него не было больше сил смотреть на Сэма. – Прямо сейчас – никого.

Баки прищурился. Он был наверху блаженства, когда встретил Пегги. Ведь он думал, что новое тело Стива – результат того, что Роджерс наконец оценил священную миссию Баки: убедить его очаровать какую-нибудь девушку. Стив в свое время перелопатил гору литературы о тюленях, и его немного беспокоило, что Баки, похоже, намеревался завести для него гарем. Хотя бы потому, что Баки был мужчиной, ведь в таких ситуациях самцы-тюлени обычно дерутся друг с другом. 

Однако шелки – не совсем тюлени, да и Баки определенно был геем.

– Уши меня не обманывают? – проговорил Сэм. – Барнс, ты расстроен, что он не спит со всеми подряд?

Баки фыркнул и демонстративно отвернулся.

– Шелки живут коммунами, – выдавил Стив, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не прозвучала вина или неловкость. Или чтобы это не было похоже на «У Баки, хоть до того, как он стал Зимним солдатом, хоть после, цель в жизни одна: превратить меня в ловеласа-Лотарио» [1].

Стив хотел сказать, что, когда Тони обливали водой и выхватывали у него пончик, это совсем не было похоже на ухаживание, как и насмешки над Сэмом, но Баки казался еще немного не в своей тарелке, и у Стива не было полной уверенности, как эти проявления расценить. А в такой ситуации Стив предпочитал знать точно.

– Пойдем, Бак, – сказал он вместо этого. – Мы можем остановиться в отеле, пока не решим, как быть с домом. Спасибо за помощь, Сэм.

И Баки, завернувшись в шкуру, пошел за Стивом к двери, а озадаченный Сэм помахал им вслед.

  


* * *

  


Стив решил поселиться в «Плаза». Когда они попали в свой люкс, Баки прошелся по номеру, осмотрелся, а затем, вернувшись, ткнулся губами в щеку Стива. Тогда Стив взял телефон и сказал что-то про дополнительный соус, двойную порцию и жирного тунца. Стив и впредь будет его кормить.

Баки продолжил исследовать номер. Странно было оказаться на двух ногах после месяца в тюленьей шкуре, но тут были и свои преимущества. Больше возможностей. Цветное зрение. Руки. Человечьим ртом есть было вкуснее, да и еда вокруг была куда разнообразнее.

Он был рад обнаружить, что Стив здесь, в будущем, всё еще Вожак. Не то чтобы он в этом сомневался, просто всякое случается, а с их последней встречи прошло много-много лет. Ему не нравилось принадлежать к другому стаду – в том страшном мире, где у него не было шкуры. И все тамошние вожаки были кошмарными. Выделяли его среди других, но ничего хорошего в этом не было. Чуть выше самого дна – все равно плохо.

Баки понимал, что Стив беспокоится о нем и не знает, что с этим беспокойством делать. Да Баки и сам не знал. В то ужасное время он был в полном раздрае, и магия была только злой. Словно тебя увлекло опасное подводное течение, и не выбраться, пока оно само тебя не выплюнет. В детстве Стив рассказал ему об Аде и о том, что на самом деле Ада нет, но сейчас Баки думал – может, он все же туда провалился. Люди не могут попасть туда, пока не умрут, но, может, у шелки всё иначе? И Ад въелся в него, как грязная вода.

Но теперь он выбрался. Ад запятнал его своей меткой, но он сумел очиститься. Магия снова работала. Нужно было только найти правильное заклинание. А Стив все еще был Вожаком.

Правда, Стив утверждает, что он не Вожак и что человеческое общество устроено куда сложнее, но Баки уже убедился, что на самом деле это не так. У людей много слов для Вожака – президент, генерал, сенатор, капитан, но все они означают «вожак». А Стив выиграл все свои битвы. Люди слушаются его. И судя по запаху, каждый из приходивших увлечен им, хоть Стив и игнорирует это полностью.

В это-то и проблема. Стив время от времени выступал на тему, что ему нужен только Баки, но тот надеялся, что Стив вскоре это перерастет, если уже не перерос. Например, вариант с Сэмом был многообещающим. Стив всегда слишком нервничал в присутствии женщин, и волшебное преображение ему здесь не помогло. Но, может, теперь он с этим справляется.

Очень жаль, что так вышло с Пегги. Баки знал, что Стив всегда отдавал предпочтение ему, но с Пегги было очень весело.

Ну, если Стив все-таки предпочитает мужчин, это тоже хороший вариант. Тот коротышка с волосатым лицом, Коллега, тоже воздавал ему должное, и неважно, что у этого типа такой идиотский голос.

А пока Баки придется провести рекламную кампанию – дело привычное. Он сам подписался на этот тяжкий труд, когда много лет назад впервые привел ему Лорел, Китти и Элли из шестого класса. Но Стив так распереживался, что перешел исключительно на односложные ответы. Баки знакомил его с девушками годами, но даже не пытаться – это было настолько в духе Стива! Баки попробовал познакомить его и с мальчиками, но сделал лишь одну попытку. Стив так расстроился, что не разговаривал неделю. Баки так и не удалось выяснить, что за хрень тогда случилась.

Больше он Стива так ни с кем и не знакомил. Но когда Баки настолько обрадовался Пегги и спросил Стива о ее подругах, тот покраснел как рак и сказал: «Баки, пожалуйста, не устраивай мне больше свиданий». Но ведь люди могут захотеть сблизиться с ним и сами. 

Чтобы разглядеть себя в зеркале со всех сторон, Баки покрутил головой. Шрамы не сильно портили лицо, но выглядел он неважно. Как все запущено! Предстояло много работы.

По крайней мере, волшебство Эрскина продолжало действовать, хоть Стив и был тормозом в сердечных делах.

И он еще называет Баки ленивым?

  


* * *

  


Пока собственным домом они обзавестись не успели, Стив привел их в отель «Плаза», решив, что это место подходит для них с Баки не хуже любого другого. Когда они поднялись в номер, Баки осмотрел комнату в поисках жучков. Он, видимо, был в этом докой: за последние месяцы Стив не раз видел, как Наташа обшаривала их пристанища в гостиницах – она поделилась парой приемчиков, и сейчас Баки явно использовал их все и кое-какие еще. У Стива слегка закружилась голова: что-то подобное он чувствовал, когда Баки в Лондоне впервые разбирал при нем винтовку. Не то чтобы до сих пор он ни разу не видел оружия или Баки был медлителен и неловок – было ясно, что он делал это уже тысячу раз, но до войны Стив всегда был рядом, когда Баки делал что-то впервые. Это он научил Баки чистить апельсин. Учил завязывать шнурки. Баки не был глуп, но у него были своеобразные отношения с вещами, и Стив привык преодолевать все эти трудности вместе с ним: они смеялись, разбираясь, что к чему.

Но Баки всегда было наплевать, если какие-то его действия казались странными или неловкими. Стиву хотелось бы брать с него пример – ведь не очень-то приятно быть щуплым, вечно сопящим коротышкой, и оттого, что каждый норовил ткнуть его в это носом, легче не становилось. Будто он сам не знает, кто он такой, и ему нужны эти чертовы напоминания. Но Баки просто отвечал равнодушным взглядом или рассеянной улыбкой, или, если кто-то продолжал настаивать, давал в челюсть с тем слегка озабоченным видом, с каким прихлопывают не слишком надоедливое насекомое. Будто делает это чисто из любви к порядку, а не то чтобы он прямо мечтал об этом – так, слегка обременительная докука.

Стив считал, что в Баки столько оптимизма, что хватило бы зажечь парочку звёзд. Он подозревал, что если одним прекрасным утром Солнце передумает вставать, то Баки просто ободряюще улыбнется, глядя на горизонт, и рассвет немедленно займется, только чтобы его не разочаровать. За каждым углом его ждало что-то новое и удивительное, и Баки не мог дождаться встречи. Он всегда говорил так, словно в будущем их ждут сокровища, радуги и единороги, и все, что нужно,– это туда добраться.

Но уж если Баки что-то решал, то заставить его вернуть с пути могло только божественное вмешательство. Возможно, это как-то связано с тем, что он одновременно был тюленем размером с лошадь и человеком средних габаритов. Должно быть, это отношение к жизни просто передавалось от одной его ипостаси к другой. Баки был добрым человеком, но шел по жизни как великодушный император, снисходящий до своих милых сердцу, но туповатых подданных. И его убеждения были непоколебимы как скала. Столько усилий потребовалось, чтобы хоть отчасти убедить Баки, что Стив не Вожак и не что-то в этом роде, но все пошло насмарку, когда тот стал Капитаном Америкой. 

Баки не видел, как он бьет чечетку на сцене будто цирковая обезьянка или как Брандт таскает его туда-сюда по стране. Баки видел, как люди приветствуют его, следуют его приказам, а девушки, и даже первые красотки, строят глазки. Баки решил: «Ага, Стив – Вожак, как я и думал», и уперся во мнении, что доктор Эрскин – просто колдун, которого Стив обманом заставил заколдовать его с помощью «науки» так, чтобы он вырос.

Слово «наука» Баки произносил так, что явственно слышались кавычки. Каждый раз, когда Стив пытался объяснить ему, что радио, машины и самолеты – не магия, а всего лишь техника, физика, химия и тому подобное, Баки снисходительно выслушивал его, а затем вел себя так, будто все Говарды Старки мира творили свои чудеса, тыкая волшебными палочками в разные штуки, чтобы превратить их в кроликов. Конечно, Стив не понимал, отчего летающий автомобиль летает, но был полностью уверен, что дело тут не в волшебстве.

Баки думал так и об искусстве, хотя Стив совершенно точно знал, что здесь тоже нет никакой магии. Это просто просиженные за бумагой часы и сотни проклятий в адрес неверного штриха или капли краски, попавшей не туда. Это годы и годы практики, в которые внес свой вклад и Баки. Конечно, Стиву невероятно льстило, хоть и слегка пугало, что Баки относится к самому процессу рисования как к уникальному магическому шоу, но тут была и своя выгода. Если благодаря рисованию самый красивый парень в мире часами не сводит с него глаз, то, ради бога, он будет рисовать. И даже когда Баки украдкой облизывал цветные карандаши, Стив делал вид, что не замечает этого. Он бы вмешался, реши Баки лизнуть масляную краску, но только потому, что тот мог бы отравиться. 

Точно так же за две недели их пребывания в «Плазе» Стиву пришлось удерживать Баки, чтобы тот не обжегся гостиничными щипцами для завивки, а также не ел шоколад вместе с оберткой и не облизывал мыло. Что касается мыла, тут Баки был неисправим. Так же как и в отношении всего, что интересно пахло. 

– Стив, – сказал он жалобно, – в Гидре надели на меня маску, чтобы я перестал тянуть в рот что ни попадя. 

И Стиву пришлось самому воззвать к Небесам, чтобы они укрепили его в эту годину тяжких испытаний.

– Это было, конечно, очень нехорошо с их стороны, – защищался Стив, – но ты ведь отравишься, если съешь этот освежитель воздуха. Ты только понюхай его! На вкус он отвратителен, честно.

– Да не собираюсь я травиться, – пробормотал Баки, но поставил освежитель на место.

Похоже, некоторые аспекты человеческой культуры стерлись у него из памяти и он забыл, что не обязательно манипулировать, чтобы что-нибудь получить от Стива, поэтому Стиву приходилось выражаться более однозначно. 

– Если ты голоден, пойдем поедим, – предложил Стив, потому что лучшим способом справиться с ситуацией было притвориться, что имеешь дело с вооруженным трехлеткой. – Давай, надо одеться. Так и так придется забрать подарок для Тони. 

– Тогда в устричный бар? – с надеждой спросил Баки, поднимаясь с пола. При этом халат, который только что был на нем, остался лежать, хоть Стив и не заметил, чтобы Баки его снимал. Что касается одежды, тут таланты Баки отдавали магией, хотя халат – просто ерунда для того, кто регулярно сбрасывает шкуру в самом буквальном смысле.

– В устричный бар, – согласился Стив. В отличие от многих ресторанов, в баре их любили. Здесь их считали восьмым чудом света. Парень за барной стойкой время от времени клал подбородок на скрещенные руки и вздыхал, глядя, как Баки опустошает тарелку за тарелкой, словно молотилка с квотой на вылов морепродуктов. Хотя в последнее время Стив начал подозревать, что это больше из-за вычурных одеяний Баки, чем из-за восхищения таким аппетитом.

А менеджер с радостью отдал им огромный пластиковый пакет пустых раковин из-под устриц.

Затем они отправились в центр забрать подарок для Тони. Это был портрет его и мисс Поттс, тщательно покрытый шеллаком и помещенный в раму. Баки полдня, выковыривая перламутровые осколки из устричных раковин своими черными когтями, а Стив использовал их в качестве инкрустации для глаз, бликов и дугового реактора. Было здорово делать что-то вместе, во многом потому, что Баки, как в былые времена, сидел рядом со Стивом и наблюдал, как двигается его кисть. Как всегда, Стив предложил кисть Баки, и, как всегда, тот покачал головой и подпихнул Стива, чтобы тот вернулся к работе.

До войны они ходили вместе в музей Метрополитен и на выставки студентов «Купер Юнион», но Баки и близко не интересовался произведениями искусства так, как процессом их создания. Стив был рад, что теперь мог познакомить Баки с Интернетом, пусть это и означало потерять его на шесть часов кряду: Баки залип на видео с каллиграфией. 

Забрав картину, они направились к Башне. По дороге Баки тщательно прочел в подземке все рекламные постеры, рассеянно дергая вверх-вниз молнию на худи Стива. Закончив с рекламой, он начал разглядывать других пассажиров. Некоторые смотрели на него в ответ, но недолго. Многие краснели и отводили взгляд. Стив понимал их. Девушки всегда теряли дар речи, когда Баки проходил мимо, и единственное отличие, которое Стив заметил в две тысячи пятнадцатом – некоторые парни тоже. Конечно, они могли просто поражаться, как такой небольшой объем вмещает столько блеска, но Стив подозревал, что дело не в этом.

Они добрались до Башни. ДЖАРВИС направил их на один из жилых этажей. Тони обернулся к ним от барной стойки и вгляделся повнимательнее.

– Боже, а ты изменился!

Стиву нечего было возразить. Баки, который за эти две недели постригся, обзавелся гардеробом и просто тьмой пирсинга, и правда казался другим человеком. Он еще выглядел изможденным, а его человеческая кожа – болезненно-бледной, но Стив надеялся, что при таком аппетите Баки быстро наберет прежний вес. А пока, похоже, он компенсировал худобу выбором нарядов. Сегодня он нарядился в серебристый жилет и парчовый галстук медного цвета, рукава белой льняной рубашки были закатаны до локтя, открывая предплечья, до половины унизанные браслетами. Раньше Баки оставлял свою шкуру дома у матери или у Стива, но теперь он с ней не расставался, поэтому она служила ему и модным предметом одежды. Сегодня он превратил шкуру в килт длиною в пол.

Конечно, под килтом пряталось оружие. Все ножи были тщательно подобраны к жилету: только серебряные. Баки всю прошлую неделю провел, раскладывая оружие по блеску и цвету. И только вопрос времени, когда Стив застанет его золотящим глок. 

– Прямо-таки… сногсшибательно, – продолжал Тони, пытаясь переварить эту картину. – Сверх… сиятельно. Столько браслетов.

– Спасибо, – вежливо ответил Баки. – Они тебе нравятся? Можешь взять один. – Он стащил с себя браслет и протянул Тони.

– Н-н-нет, спасибо, – откликнулся Тони. – Я обычно такое не ношу, и… не хотел бы, чтобы ты нарушал симметрию.

– Ладно, – спокойно отозвался Баки, возвращая браслет на место. – Но мы всё равно зашли отдать тебе подарок.

– Боже, – произнес Тони. – Это какой-то магический договор, скрепляемый кровью, по обычаям шелки? Не хотите поговорить с моим юристом? Пожалуйста, не дари мне ничего, что привяжет меня к тебе, или к океану, или к свету полной луны.

– Нет, – озадаченно ответил Баки. – Стив просто сказал, что так будет вежливо.

На самом деле у Тони не было причин для беспокойства. Обычаи шелки в основном связаны с борьбой за сексуального партнера или участок пляжа.

– Спасибо, что помог нам, Тони, – громко сказал Стив. – Это для вас с мисс Поттс. Пожалуйста, поблагодари ее за то, что приютила нас в Башне. 

Он положил портрет на стойку и снял защитную пленку, чтобы Тони смог разглядеть подарок. Стив изобразил их по плечи, лицом друг к другу. Они улыбались, склонив друг к другу головы так, что почти касались лбами. Однажды он видел, как Тони и Пеппер разговаривали вот так вдвоем, в уголке, после какого-то совещания в Щ.И.Т.е, посвященного Битве на Манхэттене. Они оба смотрели себе под ноги и улыбались, и ни один из них нисколечки не походил на бессердечного самовлюбленного миллиардера. Это была чудесная сцена.

Тони смотрел на портрет во все глаза. Баки, теперь тыкавший пальцем в цифровой дисплей на холодильнике, оглянулся на Старка, а затем посмотрел на Стива, словно спрашивая: «С крошкой-бородачом все в порядке?» Стив успокаивающе махнул рукой. Тони, вероятно, внимание сейчас не требовалось. Баки кивнул, вытащил из-под шкуры нож и принялся выковыривать острием цифровую панель из корпуса.

Тони шагнул вперед, но продолжал молчать, не отрывая глаз от картины. Баки вытащил винт, и тот со свистом пролетел через кухню.

– Нам пора, – произнес Стив, приняв тактическое решение, учитывая оторопь Тони и вредоносные действия Баки. – Тони, дай нам знать, если мы еще что-нибудь сможем для тебя сделать. Пошли, Баки, в этом же квартале есть отличный ресторан, говорят, там подают рыбу-меч.

Баки тут же прекратил терзать холодильник и направился к лифту. Стив поспешил увести его отсюда до того, как Тони достигнет конца пути в тех далеких мирах, в которые он мысленно перенесся, и до того, как Баки захочет еще во что-нибудь запустить зубы. 

Ресторан в это время был почти пуст, и это означало, что официанты все до единого застыли возле кассы, глядя на них круглыми глазами. Стив всегда отваливал огромные чаевые. Он понимал, чего им стоит спокойно наблюдать, как щегольски одетый джентльмен зубами отрывает хвост омару или окунает лицо в тарелку, полную кальмаров.

Нью-йоркские рестораны теперь предлагали такое разнообразие, что производили впечатление даже на Баки, который ел любую морскую живность – в том числе то, что, по мнению Стива, даже жуки не сочли бы едой. Например, в меню был морской огурец, который стоил тридцать долларов за кусочек в половину ладони. Баки заставил Стива заказать его, проглотил целиком, запил глотком уксуса и объявил, что огурец передержали. Это случалось часто. Сплошь и рядом то, что Баки считал «переваренным», просто немного подержали в кипятке.

Но, несмотря на такой обширный выбор, в этих ресторанах не подавали то, о чем Баки больше всего мечтал.

– У них есть все что угодно, – жаловался он, с ужасным треском разламывая пополам мощную крабью ногу. – Они готовят морские водоросли. Они подали мне рыбу-меч! Но они не подают пингвинов. Черт, я думал, это Нью-Йорк.

– Думаю, существуют правила насчет того, какие животные могут служить пищей, – сказал Стив. Он провел большим пальцем у Баки над бровью, снимая осколок панциря. Недавно он обнаружил, что теперь ему наплевать, если люди видит, как он прикасается к Баки. Это оказалось полезно, когда тот был по уши в чем-то с большим радиусом поражения и нуждался в руке помощи. – Пингвины – исчезающий вид, и поэтому, вероятно, их нельзя есть.

– Никому не повредит, если я съем одного, – пробормотал Баки с полным ртом крабьего мяса. Стив знал, что Баки никогда не ел пингвинов. Но хотел попробовать – с тех пор как его троюродный брат, обитавший где-то на островах у берегов Чили, как-то приехал в гости и рассказал им о вкусных морских птицах в смокингах. Но Баки еще ни разу не представилось случая узнать, каковы они на вкус. Стив подумывал, не организовать ли ко дню рождения Баки тур в Южную Америку.

– Да, наверное, без одного пингвины обойдутся, – рассудил Стив и полил оставшееся мясо краба растопленным маслом из блюдца. Баки нуждался в калориях. Лично Стиву было без разницы, угодит ли в тарелку один пингвин или сто, но при этом он знал о проблемах окружающей среды. То, что Баки ежедневно поглощает количество пищи, равное половине массы его тела, скорее всего, превратит его кулинарные пристрастия в угрозу экосистеме.

Стив вздохнул. Может быть, Баки решит, что пингвины отвратительны на вкус. Снега в июле не дождешься, но можно же помечтать. Вряд ли на первых полосах будет хорошо смотреться новость, что Капитану Америке приходится финансировать разведение пингвинов.

  


* * *

  


Стив испытывал одновременно облегчение и беспокойство, что Баки не проявляет интереса к разговорам о чем-либо, кроме еды, моды или нынешних способов в них ориентироваться. Он хотел, чтобы Баки знал: Стив будет его слушать, о чем бы тот ни говорил. А также не хотел расспрашивать о чем-то, что могло причинить Баки боль. Но не знал, как дать это понять. Единственный способ – помочь Баки получить то, что он хочет.

Стив знал, что пережитое изменило Баки. Два дня назад официант потянулся мимо него за тарелкой, и Баки мгновенно схватил его за руку, оскалив зубы, пусть даже и сразу отпустил. Стив извинился за них обоих и удвоил чаевые, но Баки после этого был очень дерганым и даже не доел третьего палтуса. Это был не единственный симптом. Баки больше не разговаривал с незнакомцами. Половину времени он вел себя со Стивом так, словно тот – непредсказуемая сила природы, которую нужно умиротворять, хотя постепенно это было заметно все меньше. А еще Баки спал в кровати, но только наполовину превратившись в тюленя или завернувшись в шкуру, как в смирительную рубашку.

Стив не понимал, как тут помочь. Баки гордился своим умением сойти за человека, но любой разговор, продолжавшийся более двадцати минут, неизбежно показывал, что он все-таки был несколько далек от нормы. На войне Баки держался с мрачным, горделивым упрямством: он сказал, что может справиться с тем, чтобы жить в мире людей, и он справится. Каждый раз, когда Стив об этом думал, ему хотелось побиться головой о стену. Баки всегда с такой жадной радостью открывал, изучал и делал что-то чисто человеческое, и вот чем люди ему ответили.

Хотя, учитывая, что рассказывал ему Баки, это не намного хуже того, что делают животные. Как правило, в человеческом обществе не принято время от времени поедать своих детей. Животные не стремятся систематически уничтожать друг друга, но, по крайней мере, люди не так привычны к межвидовой некрофилии. (С тех пор утки для Стива никогда не будут прежними.)

Но, похоже, Баки неплохо отходил от пережитого, учитывая все обстоятельства. Возможно, месяц в тюленьей шкуре помог ему больше, чем думал Стив. Баки уже говорил Стиву, что тюлень думает и чувствует совсем иначе. Пару раз пытался это описать, выходило плохо, и Стив ухватил только, что все кажется одновременно и более, и менее важным, эмоции одновременно и острее, и приглушеннее, а прошлое отдаляется сильнее.

Так что Баки стал теперь тише, был менее склонен к авантюрам, то есть меньше, чем в довоенном прошлом, таскал Стива по новым местам и новым магазинам, но в целом его сопротивляемость, похоже, победила. Стив не знал, кого и как благодарить за Баки, живого, говорящего, улыбающегося, но его благодарности не было границ.

Но иногда, зайдя в спальню, Стив находил там большой печальный шар, пытавшийся ластами натянуть на себя одеяло. Как бы весело ни было наблюдать, как Баки весь идет волнами, пытаясь за что-то зацепиться, он превращался только тогда, когда для его человеческой ипостаси переживания оказывались непомерной ношей.

Вот и сейчас Стив лег рядом с ним и начал нежно почесывать местечко у основания ласта, где у Баки иногда зудело и куда он не мог дотянуться. Баки перевернулся – будто тектонические плиты пришли в движение. И сделал это настолько медленно, что пружины матраса всего раз протестующе взвизгнули. Он сунул влажный усатый нос Стиву в ухо, затем что-то подавленно прогудел, упал обратно на матрас и с тяжелым вздохом расплющился вширь.

– Может, что-нибудь тебе почитать? – предложил Стив. Он никогда не мог остаться в стороне, когда Баки превращался в грустный дирижабль.

Баки что-то удрученно прогудел и снова махнул ластом. 

– Ладно, – сказал Стив, забрался в кровать и обнял его. Это было все равно, что обниматься с валуном в одеяле. С очень горячим валуном. Стив всегда думал, что он бы десять раз умер от пневмонии, если бы Баки не был всегда таким раскаленным, что от него влажным утром шел пар. В облике тюленя он был еще жарче, и Стиву приходилось тайком сбрасывать одеяло, чтобы не вспотеть за три секунды.

Почувствовав, что Стив обнимает его, Баки хлопнул хвостом и снова вздохнул с ураганной силой. Стив, продолжая почесывать местечки вокруг ближайшего ласта и безразмерный бархатистый бок, поцеловал ближайший кусочек шкуры. Когда Баки был не в воде, он на самом деле ничем не пах, кроме маслянистой шерсти, хотя Стив мог бы поклясться, что иногда улавливал запах бриолина. Это не было неприятно. В любом случае Стив был почти уверен, что его обонятельные рецепторы все равно убил запах рыбы.

Баки продолжал медленно сдуваться, время от времени слабо покачивая ластом, чтобы Ститв продолжал его почесывать.

– Если ты хочешь поговорить, я всегда готов тебя выслушать, – тихо проговорил Стив, обращаясь к монументальной шее.

Баки печально булькнул и попытался перекатиться на Стива. Стив тоже булькнул, но уже по иной причине. Наконец ему удалось перекатиться вместе с Баки и рухнуть на него сверху.

Зарывшись мордой в подушку Стива, Баки издал громкий протестующий звук, как всегда, когда ему отказывали. 

– Мне нужно дышать, дружок, – попытался напомнить ему Стив. 

В тюленьей шкуре Баки совершенно не умел сдерживаться. Первый день в «Плаза» был потрачен на то, чтобы не дать ему съесть молотый кофе из приветственного подарка для постояльцев. Второй день Стив провел в ванной, сбрасывая таймер джакузи каждый раз, когда выходило время, и наблюдая, как Баки блаженно вращается в пузырьках, будто мокрый цыпленок-гриль.

Баки издал еще несколько горестных звуков, но Стив прекрасно знал разницу между Баки, который страдал по-настоящему, и Баки, пытающимся показать, что он – самое печальное существо на свете, что никто-то его не любит, а он-то так отчаянно нуждается в рыбе (крабах, салями, выпивке, ласках). Стив все равно погладил его бок. Он уже знал, что обречен давать Баки все, что тот захочет, поскольку Баки был словно впечатлительным десятилеткой, которого легко сбить с пути.

Уж во всяком случае, натерпелся Баки достаточно.

Спать рядом с Баки-тюленем – примерно как делить постель с баржей, но Стив был совсем не против, особенно теперь, когда ему столько пришлось обходиться без этого. Он слушал, как Баки, закрыв глаза, начал тихо посапывать. Все будет хорошо.

Затем весна вступила в свои права, и у Баки начался Зуд.

По-другому это было не назвать: во время линьки Баки становился настоящей катастрофой. Он был подавленным и капризным, невыносимо хандрил, полностью терял аппетит и волю к жизни. В виде тюленя ему приходилось проводить три недели: новая шкура являлась миру по мере того, как старая сходила по частям. Это было некрасиво. Все это время на нем будто было нечто вроде той тряпки, которую Сэм как-то вытащил на глазах у Стива из зажевавшего ее пылесоса.

А за неделю до Дня Икс зуд передавался и человеческой коже. Это означало, что Баки каждое мгновение пытался почесаться всем, что подворачивалось под руку.

Двадцать первого февраля Стив проснулся от того, что матрас трясся так, будто на кровати танцевал целый взвод. Рядом с ним Баки с мрачной решимостью истязал правый бок расческой Стива, похищенной с тумбочки. 

– О нет, – машинально сказал Стив. – Уже?

Баки злобно фыркнул и швырнул расческу через комнату, а затем раздраженно зарылся в одеяло. Для равновесия Стиву пришлось ухватиться за спинку кровати: Баки заполз прямо под него, где и остался. 

– Все так плохо, да? – произнес Стив..

Баки издал такой звук, будто подвыпивший бульдог пытается дунуть в свисток, и перевернулся вместе со Стивом, начав тереться лицом о его волосы. Стив закрыл глаза и стал поглаживать Баки по спине. Он был так благодарен Баки за его постоянную жажду прикосновений. Казалось, из объятий Стива его не вырвали даже семьдесят лет кошмаров. Стив не представлял, как сильно ему не хватало этой роли заводного медвежонка, пока снова не стал им для Баки.

– Может, нам снять домик на побережье? – шепнул Стив куда-то Баки под мышку.

Во время линьки вся колония Барнсов обычно исчезала на месяц в какой-нибудь уединенной бухте. Баки, превращаясь в тюленя, имел смутные представления о географии, но думал, что это было где-то в Коннектикуте. Затем он возвращался с удвоившимся аппетитом, весь розовый, и выглядел чисто вымытым. Хотя Стив никогда не наблюдал весь процесс линьки от начала до конца, он более или менее знал, что она собой представляет. 

– Захватим с собой много еды. Бьюсь об заклад, это позволит нам наверстать упущенное. Посмотрим наконец все фильмы, прочитаем книги и послушаем музыку начиная с послевоенного времени.

Издавая все более низкие звуки, Баки еще сильнее сжал Стива в объятиях. А Стив еще с большим усердием начал тереть ему спину, целуя все части тела, которыми Баки тыкал ему в лицо. И когда в конце концов Баки снова заснул, Стив выбирался из кровати, чтобы подыскать место, где они смогут основать маленькую колонию прокаженных из одного человека.

Стив нашел домик на Лонг-Айленде, на берегу моря. Сэм видел, как он гуглил, а Стив наблюдал за борьбой между желанием получить доступ к частному пляжу и презрением ко всякой шелки-чепухе на лице Сэма. Но в конце концов цветущая весна помогла Сэму разрубить этот гордиев узел. Слишком сложно было сопротивляться щедрым солнечным лучам после долгой зимы, полной снежных бурь. Через неделю Баки избавил расческу Стива от большей части щетины, и они отправились к морю с Сэмом на буксире.

Домик оказался очень славным, примерно в двадцати ярдах от воды, с большой верандой и длинным деревянным променадом, идущим по дюнам до самого пляжа. 

– Черт возьми! – воскликнул Сэм, когда они вышли из взятой напрокат машины и на них налетел порыв ветра, пытаясь сорвать волосы с головы Стива. Первое марта оказалось не по сезону теплым, но все-таки еще не лето. Стив и Сэм были в спортивных штанах, и для тепла Стив взял с собой еще и дополнительные полотенца

На Баки, однако, оказались лишь плавательные шорты, вырвиглазно-оранжевые, – и больше ничего. Как только они пришли на пляж, Баки кинул шкурой в Стива, бросился на землю и начал корчиться, пытаясь максимально увеличить площадь соприкосновения кожи с песком, который заменял ему скраб.

Сэм притормозил. 

– Ты в порядке, чувак?

– Ощущение такое, – угрожающе произнес Баки, вертясь из стороны в сторону, как пойманная рыба, – будто я весь в пчелах.

– Это линька, – объяснил Стив, аккуратно повесив шкуру на сгиб локтя, и сошел с дорожки на песок. – Он чешется.

– Удачи, приятель, – сказал Сэм, осторожно переступил через ноги Баки, и пошел за Стивом.

Стив повел их к относительно защищенному участку пляжа между двумя скалами – по крайней мере, ветер здесь дул только с одной стороны, а не отовсюду сразу, – и сложил припасы на песок. Слева от них в океан вдавался скалистый выступ, и Баки тут же туда забрался. Естественно, он нашел озерцо, оставшееся от прилива, и сразу же окунул в него лицо.

Сэм посмотрел на Баки, стоящего на четвереньках, с головой под водой, затем перевел взгляд на Стива. 

– Невероятно, – произнес он.

– Совершенно верно, – ответил Стив, раскладывая шезлонги. 

Он старался не замечать, каким красивым, сияющим и гладким выглядит Сэм без рубашки, но это было нереально, учитывая, что Сэм находился в двух футах от него и очень тщательно наносил крем от загара. Стив знал, что он никому не причинит вреда, просто любуясь – на самом деле, если бы Баки заметил, он устроил бы вечеринку по этому поводу среди дюн, каким-то образом раздобыв прямо здесь дурацкие колпаки и серпантин, – но Стив ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он вырос католиком и до сих пор оставался насквозь моногамным. И не мог не чувствовать, что изменяет Баки, даже несмотря на то, что Баки продолжал бросать на Стива многозначительные взгляды каждый раз, когда в их поле зрения попадал кто-то хоть немного привлекательный.

Однако сейчас Баки интересовали только волшебные тайны, скрытые в трех с лишним футах воды приливного пруда. 

– Эй, Барнс, – крикнул Сэм. Вероятно, потому, что Баки просидел так целых пять минут, а Сэм, видимо, не знал, что Баки выдержит в восемь раз дольше. – У тебя все хорошо?

Баки выдернул голову из воды, по-звериному резко, и бросил на Сэма долгий пронзительный взгляд. Даже капли, стекающие по груди, не испортили эффект. Он иногда делал так теперь: двигался слишком быстро и будто у него кости не совсем человеческие. Раньше такое было ему не свойственно. А сейчас ему было словно все равно, что кто-то заметит – может, он и был sapiens, но точно не homo.

От этого Стив начинал слегка ревновать, жалко, по-глупому. Раньше причастность к семейной тайне Барнсов вызывала у него восторженный трепет: Баки любил его, доверял ему и жаждал его общества настолько, чтобы ввести в свой круг. Эта ревность была абсолютно глупой, тем более что Стив знал – Баки считает большинство людей чем-то вроде ходячей мебели. Но тем не менее Стив ничего не мог с собой поделать.

– Барнс? – повторил Сэм, встревожившись еще больше, когда Баки продолжил так на него смотреть.

Баки улыбнулся широкой зубастой улыбкой.

– Мне гораздо лучше.

– Хорошо, – сказал Сэм. – Круто. Какого черта ты там ищешь?

Баки пожал плечами, отбросил с лица волосы и засунул голову обратно. Сэм понаблюдал, как тот погрузил в воду и большую часть плеч, затем вернулся и начал заинтересованно скрести растущий на камнях скользкий мох.

Затем он накинул на плечи полотенце и повернулся к Стиву. 

– Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы надеть на него шлейку?

– Зачем? – с недоумением спросил Стив.

– Ты прав. Он ее сразу съест. – Сэм поправил темные очки и откинулся на спинку шезлонга. Так он был похож на Джеймса Бонда, только красивее, и с меньшей вероятностью дал бы застрелить вас злодею с дурацким именем. – Разреши загадку, Кэп: он ведь был на войне, да? Он любил… участвовать в подводных миссиях? 

Стив моргнул. 

– Ну… вроде как, – сказал он. Раз Баки больше все это не скрывал, то и Стив не должен. Кроме того, это же Сэм. – Когда его призвали в армию, он оставил свою шкуру матери, но по-прежнему мог надолго задерживать дыхание и плавать как рыба. Несколько раз это пригодилось.

– Его призвали?

– Да. Вся его семья обитала в Бруклине, – ответил Стив. – Его отец тоже был человеком. У них есть свидетельства о рождении и все такое. Хотя Баки и все его сестры жили со своими тетками в графстве Корк лет до девяти лет или около того, потому что воспитывать детей тюленями намного дешевле.

– Ага, – сказал Сэм. – Разумно. Дети – это страшно дорого. – Он обернулся, чтобы снова взглянуть на Баки. – Приятель, ты наполовину шелки?

– Целиком шелки, – проворчал Баки, не поднимая взгляд. Он все еще был у озерца, но теперь усердно тер лицо о камень. – Нет такого понятия, как наполовину шелки. Ты либо шелки, либо нет.

– Ого, – откликнулся Сэм. – Как так вышло? Твой отец пролил семь слез в океан?

Баки сделал паузу и недоуменно посмотрел на него. 

– Нет. Моя мама застала его, когда он купался голым, и сидела на его одежде, пока он не пообещал ей танец.

Сэм сдавленно фыркнул. Стив усмехнулся. 

– Миссис Барнс была не из тех, кто ждет, когда желаемое само упадет в руки.

– Вижу, сын унаследовал лучшие ее качества, – сказал Сэм. – Боже. Что, все легенды о шелки – ложь? Ну а как насчет сирен? Вы что-то о них говорили. Что еще из сказок Диснея – правда?

– Сирены ужасны, – заявил Баки. – Как и все холоднокровные. А русалки просто ебанутые на всю голову

Баки снова сунул голову в воду. Похоже, продолжения можно было не ждать. Отчасти из-за его проблем с концентрацией, отчасти из-за того, что твердое убеждение Баки, что он авторитет в любом вопросе, иногда разбивалось о факт, что он не так и много о чем-то знал. 

– Русалки, значит, и сирены, – произнес Сэм.

– Я видел только шелки, – признался Стив. – И знаю только то, что рассказывал мне Баки. Не думаю, что он сам встречал сирен, но, возможно, его мама и тети с ними сталкивались.

– А вот и нет, я видел сирену, – вмешался Баки. Он снова резко вынырнул и первые пару слов выплюнул вместе с водой. – Она оказалась сволочью. Издевалась надо мной, потому что я был без шкуры, и сбежала, когда я предложил ей выйти из воды и решить вопрос на кулачках. Оказалась трусихой.

Он выплюнул остаток воды, хмуро посмотрел, как она стекает у него по груди, и вернулся к озерцу. Стив знал по опыту, что пытаться продолжить разговор после того, как Баки ушел от темы – все равно что поймать кусок мыла в ванной. Поэтому он пожал плечами, глядя на Сэма.

– Ладно, – сказал Сэм. – Его… шкура. Постой, если на войне у него ее не было, как ты нашел ее сейчас? Она была у родственников? Неужели они просто передавали эту штуку по наследству вместе с фланелевыми панталонами прабабушки?

– Отыскать ее было адски трудно, – признал Стив. – Шкура лежала на складе в Шипсхед-Бэй [2]. Отец Баки хранил там ее до своей смерти, затем она перешла к сестре, а затем ее сын отдал шкуру на хранение вместе с кучей других вещей, когда уезжал из Бруклина. Парень работает морским биологом на исследовательской станции в Антарктиде, я… ну... типа поговорил с ним, но не мог получить ключ... Так что я вроде как совершил кражу со взломом. Но он поймет. Когда я ему скажу.

– Так что, ты позвонил этому парню и сказал: «Отличные новости! Твой дядя Баки жив, и, кстати, куда ты дел его шкуру?» 

Стив почесал нос. 

– Наташа смогла получить выписку из его банка.

– Ты же сказал, что вроде как поговорил с ним. 

– Я... почти поговорил. Ну, у меня есть номер его мобильного, там был автоответчик, и... Слушай, это было срочное дело. Я оставил еще одно голосовое сообщение и извинился.

– Он вообще тебе ответил?

– Еще нет, – сухо признал Стив. – Он, наверное, очень занят. Он ученый-исследователь.

– Ага, собирает образцы соплей пингвинов в Антарктиде, супер, – сказал Сэм. – Тебе нужно купить ему подарок в качестве извинения, Стив, серьезно.

– Я собираюсь. – Голос Стива звучал виновато.

Баки, который все это время изучал какой-то камень, почти прижавшись к нему носом, выпрямился. 

– Пингвины? 

– Твой племянник изучает их, – объяснил Стив.

– А. – Баки вернулся к изучению камня. Он не заговаривал о том, чтобы встретиться с родственниками или еще с кем-нибудь. Маленькая колония Барнсов, шелки из Бруклина, похоже, разделилась, поселившись в Сан-Диего, графстве Корк и Антарктиде, и растворилась в огромном мире. Наверное, это было вынуждено. Баки прославился как сержант Барнс из Бруклина, и Барнсы, должно быть, решили, что такой уровень внимания нежелателен, когда им нужно поплавать.

Через несколько недель после того, как его разбудили в две тысячи одиннадцатом, Стив отправился на небольшой участок пляжа, где они раньше часто бывали – каменистую полоску в самом углу Морского парка, – без особой надежды, но царившая там пустота все равно оказалась тяжким ударом. Миссис Барнс брала Стива с собой в поездки к морю, вместе с сестрами Баки и бесчисленными кузенами. Не все из них были шелки. У отца Баки тоже были сестры и братья, а у них – собственные дети. Они относились к Стиву как к члену семьи. Хотя, возможно, только потому, что, когда приходится присматривать за полутора десятком детей разной степени родства, легче называть их всех «дорогими» и надеяться на лучшее.

– Так что, когда вернемся, отправимся с тобой по магазинам подобрать ему хороший подарок, – сказал Сэм. У него за спиной Баки покинул свой приливный пруд и принялся бороздить песок на спине, согнув колени и отталкиваясь ногами. – А пока расскажи мне, как вы познакомились.

– Стив нашел меня в коллекторе, – сказал Баки, проползая мимо.

Сэм обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. 

– Он что?

– Ага, – подтвердил Стив. – Однажды я услышал шум из водостока и подумал, что в нем застряла собака или что-то в этом роде, и когда я поднял решетку, там оказался Баки.

– Целый, блядь, тюлень?

– Ребенком он был намного меньше, – объяснил Стив. – Я посадил его в свою тележку – Тони всегда шутит, когда я ее упоминаю [3], – потащил на пляж и подумал, что на этом всё, но тут этот ублюдок перекатывается в прибое с боку на бок и превращается в человека. И потом такой, ни в чем не бывало: «Привет, как тебя зовут?»

– Что? На какой еще чертов пляж? В Нью-Йорке? – изумился Сэм. – Думаешь, я поверю, что весь Бруклин не столпился вокруг, когда ты проделал этот трюк с тюленьей шкурой?

– Неа. – Баки добрался до склона дюны, перекатился на бок, вырвал пучок жесткой травы и начал энергично тереть ею грудь. – На Кони-Айленде видели куда более странные вещи.

– А Бруклин так и вообще, – поддакнул ему Стив.

– Ну ладно, – ответил Сэм. – И как ты попал в ливневую канализацию?

Баки быстро пополз в другую сторону, все еще почесывая себя травой. 

– Знаешь, как аллигаторы сбегали от людей, державших их в ванной? Ну, когда я был младенцем, однажды мама причесывалась над раковиной и не удержала меня.

Сэм перевел взгляд с одного на другого. 

– И вот это вы хотите мне скормить?

– Младенцы шелки очень скользкие, – серьезно ответил Стив.

– Да ну, – откликнулся Сэм.

– Ну да. Бак провел первые десять лет своей жизни в виде футбольного мяча, смазанного маслом. 

– Твоя мамочка-тюлениха, – сказал Сэм Баки. – Расчесывала свои волосы. Над раковиной для тюленей.

– Половину времени мы были двуногими, – сказал Баки. – Она ходила на работу и все такое.

– А как твоя промасленная задница проскользнула в трубу? Которая почему-то была связана с ливневой канализацией? Ты что, был размером с комок жвачки?

– Это была очень широкая труба, – серьезно произнес Стив, но Баки не выдержал и трубно заржал.

– Ну вот! Мы его почти подловили! – расстроился Стив. 

– Подловили? Да нисколечки! – возмутился Сэм. – Серьезно? Ливневый сток? Тогда уж обычная канализация или что-то в этом роде.

– Ваше мнение очень важно для нас, – ответил Стив, и Сэм шлепнул его по руке.

– В следующий раз придумаем что-нибудь получше, – рассеянно произнес Баки. Снова пробороздив песок до самого озерца, он погрузил в него руку по плечо и извлек комок пурпурных шипов, смахивающий на морского ежа. Издав торжествующий вопль, он помахал злополучным созданием и начал яростно тереть им ногу.

– Барнс, – грозно начал Сэм, – что, черт возьми, ты делаешь.

– Я чешусь.

Стив вздохнул.

– Баки, перестань приставать к местным обитателям.

– Все под контролем, – проворчал Баки. – Я не причиню ему вреда. Можно сказать, я оказываю ему услугу. Встретить шелки – к удаче.

– Ты перепутал, это про кроличьи лапки, – возразил Стив.

– Что, по-твоему, я не приношу удачу, Роджерс?

– Только не этому ежу, – сказал Стив. – Сделай мне одолжение и не ешь его, хорошо? Хотя нет, либо используй его как мочалку, либо ешь, но не то и другое. Для бедняги это чересчур.

– Я и не собирался, – угрюмо ответил Баки, но перестал пожирать глазами несчастного ежа, как последнюю оливку в бокале мартини.

Сэм смотрел на такое обращение с жителями моря с нескрываемым ужасом. 

– Ты их ешь? – воскликнул он. – Это же просто клубок колючек!

– Внутри он вкусный, – возразил Баки.

– И ты собираешься съесть именно этого? – спросил Сэм. – Правда что ли? Господи. Это как если бы я почесал себе задницу сосиской из хот-дога, а затем положил ее обратно в булку.

– Я не собираюсь его есть, – зарычал Баки. Он явно был готов зашвырнуть ежа куда подальше, но затем поймал взгляд Стива и осторожно опустил его обратно в пруд.

Сэм поправил темные очки. 

– Так ты... Господи, он это облизывает?

Стив оглянулся на Баки. Тот заменил ежа пучком шишковатых водорослей и действительно потянул его в рот, чтобы попробовать. Стив лишь вздохнул. На самом деле они встретились, когда Стив искал морские раковины на пляже Кони-Айленда, бродил под пирсами и обнаружил там Баки, который соскребал ракушки с деревянных столбов и ел их, как попкорн. Полное отсутствие у Баки брезгливости привело к множеству антисанитарных казусов на школьном дворе. Мальчишки из класса предпринимали отважные попытки перещеголять Баки, но эти попытки с треском провалились, когда тот с видимым наслаждением начал пожирать живых улиток. 

– К сожалению, водоросли не попадут даже в список из ста худших вещей, побывавших у него во рту.

– И с первого по десятый пункт в нем явно ты, – сверкнул Сэм белозубой улыбкой, поймав суровый взгляд Стива. – И не собираешься ли ты все-таки рассказать мне, как вы познакомились? Я прекрасно вижу, как ты увиливаешь. Давай, жги.

Стив вздохнул, потому что полная история их встречи, а также причины того, почему Баки решил остаться – всё это очень непросто. Но это же Сэм. Стив потер переносицу и решил, что все же может ему это поведать. 

– Баки думал, что я колдун.

Глаза Сэма за темными стеклами расширились. 

– Колдун, – выдавил он. – Колдун?

Стив снова вздохнул. 

– Да.

– Боже, – восторженно произнес Сэм. – Это потрясающе. Это лучшее, что я когда-либо слышал. Ты ходил во всем черном? В костюме крошки-гробовщика из Бруклина? Был готом времен Великой депрессии?

– Нет, я выглядел совершенно обычно, – ответил Стив. – Но потом Баки увидел, как я рисую, и...

– Я просто не знал слова «художник», – пожаловался Баки, повернувшись ровно настолько, чтобы продемонстрировать, что он возводит глаза к небу.

– Но ты просто думаешь, что это особый тип колдунов, – уточнил Стив, в основном ради Сэма.

Баки, сев на краю озерца поудобнее, Баки дунул на мокрые волосы, чтобы не мешали. 

– Расслабься. Я знаю, за всем этим стоит наука.

Стив снова вздохнул. 

– Баки, ты думаешь, что магия – это наука.

Сэм уставился на Баки.

– Ты думаешь, что Стив волшебное существо? Барнс, ты сам превращаешься в тюленя!

– Это просто генетика, – снисходительно объяснил Баки. – То, кем ты родился, и то, что ты создаешь, – разные вещи.

– Я бросил попытки уследить за этой логикой, – устало сказал Стив Сэму. – Когда люди что-то создают, это, по-видимому, волшебство. 

Сэм перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

– Ладно, – сказал он. – Ведь говорят же, что любая продвинутая технология неотличима от магии.

– Цветные карандаши – не продвинутая технология, – ответил Стив. – Мы познакомились, когда мне было девять. Поверь, до Пикассо моим рисункам было далеко.

– Карандаши – не волшебство, – произнес Баки с уверенностью человека, который лизнул каждый и убедился в этом. Голос его звучал немного приглушенно, потому что теперь он лежал лицом вниз, уткнувшись в песок. – Или тушь. Или краски. Или бумага.

– Или я, – продолжил Стив, несмотря на то, что они спорили на эту тему примерно девять тысяч раз и каждый спор заканчивался одинаково.

Баки снова поднял голову, его щеку облепил песок. Он пронзил Стива скорбным взглядом, говорящим: «Я понимаю, что ты не можешь поведать мне свои волшебные секреты по какой-то волшебной причине, но мне больно, когда ты делаешь из меня дурака». 

– Почему ты не скажешь всё Сэму? Он может летать, он такой же, как ты.

– Я не могу рассказать Сэму о своих волшебных способностях, – объяснил Стив, – потому что их не существует.

Сэм выглядел так, будто сам Бог только что открыл ворота рая и лично бросил ему на колени миллион долларов. 

– Все в порядке, Стив, – произнес он немного сдавленно. – Он прав. Мы все здесь в курсе, правда? Барнс, я обладаю параспасательными способностями. Вот моя разновидность магии. Мы спасаем людей и летаем.

– Сэм, – возмутился Стив, потому что Баки встал с торжествующим видом. Стив не знал, как объяснить Сэму, что Баки по-прежнему считает – Вторая мировая война была человеческим эквивалентом борьбы за сексуальное доминирование. И случилась она по той причине, что Америка не хотела, чтобы Германия заполучила гарем больше, чем у нее самой. – Нельзя ему такое говорить.

– Можно, можно, – нетерпеливо потребовал Баки. – Расскажи мне всё!

– Не все на это способны, – серьезно начал объяснять Сэм. – Сначала нужно пройти разные испытания. Но в конце, если ты достоин, тебе дадут крылья.

– Я помню, – восхищенно выдохнул Баки. Потом его глаза расширились, а лицо скривилось, будто он вот-вот заплачет. – Я их сломал?

– Да нет, всё путем, – поспешно сказал Сэм. Даже такая язва, как Уилсон, не смог устоять перед видом огорченного Баки. Стив не удивился: никто бы не смог. – Я получил новую пару от Старка. Даже лучше. Так что забей.

– Хорошо, – сказал Баки, по-прежнему не очень уверенно. – Стив, Сэму тоже нужно сделать подарок.

– Он прав, – подтвердил Сэм явным с облегчением, что не увидит слез шелки. – Сэму нужно дарить подарки каждый день. Даже каждый час.

– Стив очень щедрый, – сказал Баки, снова ложась. Стив заметил его слабую, но очень самодовольную улыбку и почувствовал, как в сердце проникает ужас. Вот паразит, здесь нет ни намека на слезы. Без сомнений, это ухаживание.

– Мы обязательно отблагодарим Сэма, – произнес Стив почти нормальным голосом. – После линьки. Когда вернемся в город. 

По крайней мере, это даст ему передышку. Дело не в том, что Стив, так сказать, против, ему только нужно знать, каков план. Чтобы получить прямой и разумный ответ от Бака, потребуется десять рабочих дней и хорошо смазанная лебедка. Стиву нужно время, чтобы вытянуть из него признание и наконец-то откровенно поговорить. У них больше нет оправданий вроде «идет война», «я устал» или «я попаду в ад за то, что гомик».

Сэм остался ночевать, но на следующее утро вернулся в город, потому что у него вообще-то была своя жизнь и много неотложных дел. Это и к лучшему, потому что по мере приближения линьки Баки скисал, как молоко. Он до последнего момента отказывался перекидываться и примерно неделю выглядел как после тяжелых солнечных ожогов. Сначала он покрылся красными пятнами, потом начало шелушиться лицо, затем плечи, затем руки и ноги. Левая рука все так же блестела, но на ней не было волос, однако остальная часть кожи участвовала в процессе.

Наконец Стиву пришлось вмешаться, потому что Баки до сих пор ни разу так долго не держался, и Стив начал беспокоиться, что это может повредить здоровью. 

– Давай, Бак. Не лучше ли побыстрее покончить с этим? Ты похож на пострадавшего при пожаре.

Баки злобно уставился на него, не прекращая ползать по жесткому соломенному коврику. 

– Стивен, ты не помогаешь мне чувствовать себя красивым.

Стив вздохнул. Баки не прилагал абсолютно никаких усилий, чтобы инициировать что-либо или дать знать, что он заинтересован в сексуальном смысле. Но он и правда расстраивался, если Стив сам ничего не делал, поэтому каждый раз, когда его охватывало желание, Стиву приходилось играть в русскую рулетку. Баки был самым ленивым партнером на земле. Стив понятия не имел, как тот разбирался с девушками, потому что со Стивом он сразу же возвращался к сексуальным привычкам простейших – и частенько спать с ним было как трахать добродушный апатичный диван. Однажды он попросил Стива передать ему книгу, пока тот об него терся. Половину времени он даже особо не усердствовал. Но дулся, если Стив больше пары дней никак его не домогался, а теперь прошло уже почти три дня, потому что Стив по какой-то загадочной причине не пытался трахнуть партнера, который постоянно ругается себе под нос и выглядит слегка отваренным.

Стив сдержал вздох и сел рядом с Баки, который тут же взобрался на него и так же мгновенно зашипел и слез. Несколько минут он сердито пробовал разные позы и наконец лег на бок, свернувшись вокруг коленей Стива.

Стив наклонился и поцеловал его в ободранное ухо. Баки зажужжал, как кофемолка, и плотнее обвился вокруг Стива. 

– Пойдем, – пробормотал Стив. – Тебе от этого станет лучше.

– Ты будешь кормить меня рыбой? – спросил Баки.

– Много-много рыбы.

– И поливать меня водой?

– Сколько захочешь.

– Ты будешь сидеть со мной?

– Столько времени, сколько потребуется, – пообещал Стив, и Баки издал еще несколько булькающих звуков, пробирающих до костей, но в конце концов вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. 

Баки принялся раздеваться со всей радостью человека, которого наутро ждет повешение, а Стив стал собирать все необходимое. Он уже давно понемногу готовился и сейчас выкладывал содержимое морозилки в переносной холодильник, пока Баки ругался себе под нос. Стиву удалось отговорить его от пирсинга по всей доступной поверхности лица, но Баки согласился только потому, что было бы сложно удалять все это каждый раз, когда он скидывал шкуру. В итоге он остановился на целом ювелирном магазине в обоих ушах, но, к счастью, без кольца в носу. Стиву нужно было где-то провести черту.

Теперь пришлось снова все это вытаскивать. Одну за другой, непрерывно ругаясь, Баки вынул серьги, затем, продолжая ругаться, совершенно голый вышел на дощатый настил и, ударившись о песок, обернулся яростно пульсирующей грудой тюленьего жира. Стив последовал за ним в более спокойном темпе. С собой он прихватил шезлонг, полотенца, кувшин, резиновая щетка, садовый шатер и холодильник с рыбой.

  


* * *

  


На шестой день в гости снова приехал Сэм. На нем были огромные солнцезащитные очки-авиаторы, а в руке рожок ярко-розового мороженого. А также собственная сумка-холодильник в виде маленького чемоданчика с длинной пластиковой ручкой и на колесиках. Так он и шел к их скромному лагерю у скал, который, как Стив знал точно, они разбили меньше недели назад, хотя тело говорило ему, что прошло несколько тысяч лет.

Баки лежал, сунув голову в ведро с моллюсками, так что по пляжу эхом разносились звуки их промышленной переработки, поэтому он не видел приближающегося Сэма. Наверное, оно и к лучшему. Баки не очень любил мороженое, но оно вызывало у него тот же рефлекс, как у малышей: если кто-то рядом наслаждается, Баки тоже нужно есть.

– Вы как тут, норм? – сказал Сэм, остановившись на относительно безопасном расстоянии.

– Привет, Сэм, – ответил Стив. Хруст наконец затих, Баки отбросил ведро и вскочил на ласты. Он заметил Сэма, попытался приветственно протрубить, закашлялся и выплюнул кусок ракушки размером с ладонь.

– Ух ты, – отреагировал Сэм. – Я, наверное, теперь никогда больше не буду есть. Как у вас дела, ребята?

– Продвигаются, – ответил Стив, стерев осколки с усов Баки. – А у тебя как дела?

Сэм окинул их взглядом. 

– Готов к длительному пляжному отдыху, если но только если я сяду с наветренной стороны.

Баки что-то воинственно пробулькал, но, начав ползти в сторону Сэма, он потерял запал и весь остаток пути то и дело заваливался. 

– И тебе того же, здоровяк, – спокойно произнес Сэм, подошел ближе и устроился рядом со Стивом у входа в шатер. – Смотрю, вы тут совсем по-простому.

Стив поскреб щетину и осмотрел их лагерь. Он спал в шатре, который уже немного попахивал, и на нем была все та же одежда, которая совершенно определенно пахла. Слава естественному дезодоранту – морскому бризу. 

– Мы стали ближе к природе, – ответил он.

– Да, так близко, что еще немного, и природа потребует в судебном порядке соблюдать дистанцию, – сказал Сэм. – А я-то думал, что это для вас лишь повод поехать в отпуск.

Он с причмокиванием всосал мороженое, и Баки, услышав это, снова что-то буркнул и сердито махнул ластом в его сторону. Но подняться не потрудился. 

– Извини, чувак, – сказал Сэм явно без всякого раскаяния. – Все молочное тебе наверняка вредно.

– Он прав, – подтвердил Стив, но в качестве утешения погладил Баки по переносице. Баки угрюмо облизал локоть Стива и приподнялся ровно настолько, чтобы взгромоздить переднюю часть своей туши Стиву на колени. Стив наклонился, чтобы набрать подтаявшего льда из холодильника в пластиковый стаканчик и осторожно полить этой водой шелушащуюся спину Баки.

– Фу, гадость, – сказал Сэм, усаживаясь в кресло. Он открыл банку с пивом, и на этот раз Баки слегка приподнял одно веко. – Ему действительно так хреново?

– Ну, будто целый месяц у него жуткие солнечные ожоги, – сказал Стив. Баки обычно любит почесаться посильнее, чтобы как следует растрясти тюлений жир, но во время линьки он гораздо более чувствителен. – Стив осторожно погладил его по спине, избегая мест, где отслаивалась старая шкура.

Сэм оглядел гигантскую истрепанную мочалку в форме тюленя, которую сейчас представлял из себя Баки. 

– А ты не можешь просто… соскрести это? Может, дело пойдет быстрее? 

– Нет, нельзя, – сказал Стив. – Это не только мех, но и кожа. Видишь? Она должна слезть сама, иначе будет болеть. Мы бы сделали это, если б могли, поверь, – добавил он. – Баки такой несчастный.

Баки облизал живот Стива, а затем, скатившись у того с коленей, сдулся, издав протяжный усталый вздох. Стив достал из холодильника анчоуса и предложил его Баки. Тот посмотрел на него с грустью, словно говоря, что его страдания слишком велики, чтобы их можно было облегчить одной лишь рыбой. Но через мгновение инстинкты победили, и Баки выхватил анчоуса из рук.

– Как ты не боишься потерять пальцы, – произнес наблюдавший за этим Сэм.

– Это не опасно, – объяснил Стив. Баки, явно распробовавший угощение, ткнулся носом в руку Стива. Тот снова открыл холодильник и начал выдавать ему рыбу одну за другой. – Баки меня даже ни разу не тяпнул.

– Ага, – сказал Сэм. – Я только хочу сказать, что отращивать конечности ты все-таки не умеешь.

– Ну, с сывороткой все может быть, – ответил Стив, доставая еще анчоусов. – Пока что не было возможности проверить.

– Ну и давай обойдемся без этого, – предложил Сэм, снова расслабленно откидываясь в шезлонге. – И как еще вы здесь развлекаетесь?

– В основном спим, – ответил Стив. Баки, заглотив последнюю рыбку, снова начал угрюмо посасывать его колено.

У Сэма стало такое лицо,будто он смотрит документалку о растениях-паразитах. 

– И правда, – произнес он. – Бессознательное состояние здесь явно не худший вариант.

Он взял пиво и снова уселся в шезлонг. Стив прикрыл глаза, блаженствуя на солнышке и иногда поглаживая Баки по загривку. Баки задремал, сначала ворчливо всхрапывая – и каждый раз Сэм бормотал себе что-то под нос – а затем тюленья дремота перешла в спокойный сон с присвистом.

Стив вздрогнул и проснулся. Он не знал, сколько проспал. Потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что его разбудило. Он слышал шуршание шин по песку, приближающийся рокот мотора, потом заглохшего. Хлопнула дверь машины.

Стив открыл глаза. На пляже, ближе к воде, остановился пикап. К ним шла женщина в форме смотрителя национального парка.

Сэм сел и посмотрел на нее, потом на Стива, потом на Баки, лежащего на песке, как гигантское нарушение прав животных во плоти. Стив тоже перевел взгляд на Баки, голова которого все еще покоилась у него на коленях. 

– Ого, – произнес Сэм. – Наташа будет рыдать от смеха, когда об этом услышит. – И со словами «Вот дерьмо» он поспешно накрыл пивные банки полотенцем.

Стив ничего не мог сделать. Только ждать, пока смотрительница остановится в паре ярдов от него. 

– Добрый день, джентльмены, – сказала она с самым сильным канадским акцентом, какой Стив когда-либо слышал. Яркой лентой для волос, видневшейся из-под шляпы, и выражением лица она напомнила Стиву мисс Уильямс, чемпионку по теннису. – Я – смотритель Бомон из Службы национальных парков. Можно попросить вас отойти от тюленя?

Стив ненадолго прикрыл глаза, чтобы призвать всю свою удачу, а затем снова открыл их. 

– Здравствуйте, мэм, – сказал он. – Знаю, как это выглядит, но должен сказать – то, где он лежит, от нас не зависит. 

Смотрительница Бомон обвела взглядом весь лагерь начиная с шатра и кончая уликой в виде ведра с остатками анчоусов. Ее взгляд задержался на пиве под полотенцем. 

– Тем не менее, сэр, – произнесла она. – Я знаю, они кажутся дружелюбными, но это дикое животное. Кормя его, вы ему точно не помогаете.

– Это не дикое животное, – парировал Сэм, не в силах сдержаться. – Это самый жадный житель Нью-Йорка, которого я встречал, и да, с учетом Трампов.

Стив еле сдержал улыбку. Трудно было оставаться серьезным, особенно при том что Баки похрипывал, как плохо настроенная губная гармошка. К тому же смотрительница Бомон, похоже, не осознавала, что Стив – Капитан Америка. Такое бывало нечасто, но как нарочно случалось в тех немногих ситуациях, когда его слава действительно могла бы принести пользу.

– Сэр, я вижу, что вы не осознаете серьезность ситуации, но кормление диких животных может иметь опасные последствия, – строго сказала смотрительница. – Если они привыкнут получать пищу от людей, а у следующего человека, которого они встретят, не будет с собой еды, это может вызвать агрессивное поведение. Я видела, как морской лев укусил семилетнюю девочку, потому что люди на пляже раньше кормили его, и лев думал, что у нее есть еда. Льва пришлось усыпить, а девочке наложили восемнадцать швов.

– Мэм, – попытался возразить Стив, – я всё понимаю и не считаю эту проблему пустяком, просто… 

Стив утомленно перевел дыхание. Он пробыл здесь уже неделю, без горячего душа, в компании бессловесного печального Баки.

– Послушайте, – сказал Стив, – я понимаю, что это звучит безумно, но он шелки. И мог бы вам это доказать, только сейчас он линяет, и превращение было бы очень болезненным. 

Смотрительница Бомон окинула его очень долгим взглядом. Такой бы вы сами могли бросить сквозь лобовое стекло после того, как завернули за знакомый угол на свою родную улицу и неожиданно оказались в Таджикистане. 

– Вы правы, – сказала она. – Звучит безумно.

Стив беспомощно пожал плечами. 

– Я бы тоже в это не поверил, но в последнее время я видел много странного, – сказал он, решив, что с таким же успехом можно разыграть свой козырь, признавшись, что он Кэп, и посмотреть, что выйдет. – Я взял отпуск в команде Мстителей, чтобы помочь ему это пережить.

Все было не совсем так – нельзя взять отпуск, если вы бездомный и безработный – но в его удостоверении личности сказано, что он Стив Роджерс, а фотография в Википедии похожа на ту, что на водительских правах, если она решит проверить.

– Он не лжет, – добавил Сэм, потому что, когда доходит до дела, он настоящий друг. – Я видел превращение в тюленя. Жаль, не снял на камеру.

Смотрительница Бомон бросила на него еще один взгляд, в котором читалось, что она дает реальности пятнадцать секунд, чтобы та обрела хоть какой-то смысл, прежде чем прибегать к радикальным мерам. 

– Сэр, – начала Бомон, и тут Баки с громким мокрым фырканьем проснулся.

Даже когда Баки был тюленем, он не терял способности мгновенно оценивать ситуацию. Ему хватило одного взгляда на смотрительницу, чтобы прийти к выводу, что она пришла не за тем, чтобы принести рыбу, а совсем наоборот, и за и за полсекунды коматозник превратился в берсерка. 

– Сэр, – воскликнула смотрительница Бомон и рванулась вперед, когда Баки сбил Стива с ног, залез на него и начал орать. Стив захрипел от боли в ребрах и схватился за объемистые тюленьи бока. 

– Она просто выполняет свою работу, Бак, – попытался он объяснить, но Баки только щелкнул зубами и пролаял, как Стив прекрасно знал, ругательство.

– Баки! Ну же, – укоряюще произнес Стив, из всех сил обхватив тушу посередине. Баки злобно забулькал. – Извините, – сказал Стив, вытянув шею, чтобы посмотреть на смотрительницу. – Он становится скандальным, когда линяет.

– Вот как, – произнесла смотрительница, по-прежнему с таким видом, будто она готова схватить Баки и оттащить его от Стива. – Поэтому вы думаете, что он шелки?

Баки громко фыркнул, объявляя всем, что подаст жалобу менеджеру. Стив поднял голову, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть здравомыслящим, разумным человеком, пусть и растянувшимся под тонной линяющего жира. 

– Послушайте, мэм, вы знакомы с азбукой Морзе?

Смотрительница Бомон недоверчиво прищурилась.

– Да, – ответила она. – Знакома.

– Отлично. Он может доказать, что он шелки.

Смотрительница сощурилась еще сильнее. 

– Хотите сказать, он может отстучать сообщение?

Сэм издал такой звук, как будто все его мечты сейчас сбудутся. Стив глубоко вздохнул. 

– Да, – сказал он. – Задайте ему вопрос. Он ответит. – Стив толкнул Баки коленом в живот. – Давай, Бак.

Бомон посмотрела на Баки. С усталой покорностью она подняла четыре пальца и спросила: 

– Какое это число?

Стив снова подтолкнул Баки. Тот повернул голову, попытавшись взглянуть на Стива, но увидев лишь собственный жир, и снова обернулся к смотрительнице Бомон. Его ноздри раздулись. Он поднял ласт и отстучал...

Смотрительница Бомон кинула на него взгляд, в котором читалось, что днями напролет она пытается помешать подросткам трахаться, драться или разжигать костры в лесу и что с утра она уже много чего повидала. Но еще в нем читалось, что всех часов в день и всех денег в мире недостаточно, чтобы обострять ситуацию, когда есть шанс ее не обострять.

– Баки! – сказал Стив. – Это грубо!

Брови смотрительницы Бомон скрылись под полями шляпы. 

– Ладно, – сказала она. – Животное не впервые посылает меня нахер, но впервые произносит это по буквам.

Баки посмотрел на нее без сожаления. Но несмотря на то, что он был размером с небольшой автомобиль и просто излучал агрессию, ему никогда не удавалось выглядеть страшнее, чем рулон мокрого ковра. Смотрительница Бомон, конечно, и глазом не моргнула. 

– Итак, ты шелки, – сказала она.

Баки высунул язык и дунул. Звук получился, будто кто-то протяжно пукнул на дне колодца. Сэм едва сдерживал смех.

– Мне правда очень жаль, мэм, – сказал Стив, потому что он и в самом деле хотел, чтобы эта встреча закончилась без дротиков со снотворным. – Клянусь, он вообще-то очень вежливый.

– М-м-м. Конечно, может быть, вы просто научили его отбивать это слово, и это единственное, что он знает из азбуки Морзе, – задумчиво произнесла смотрительница . – Он не доказал, что понимает меня.

Баки снова поднялся, фыркнул, выражая все свое мокрое отвращение, и прохлопал:

– С Т И В В О О Б Щ Е Б Е З Г Р А М О Т Н Ы Й.

Возникла еще одна пауза. 

– Что ж, – сказала смотрительница Бомон. – Полагаю, это ответ на мой вопрос.

Баки скатился со Стива, многозначительно обернулся – на это понадобилось время, потому что тюлень, пытающийся повернуться, это все равно что стог сена, пытающийся сделать пируэт – и протопал несколько ярдов по пляжу. Там он устроился к ним спиной и фыркнул, объявляя, что с него довольно и он умывает ласты. Смотрительница задумчиво проследила, как он удаляется, а затем бросила пронизывающий взгляд на Стива, пытавшегося хрипеть с достоинством. 

– Вы жертвуете средства на защиту окружающей среды, капитан Роджерс?

Похоже, она все время знала, кто он. 

– Да, – произнес Стив, пытаясь при этом осторожно массировать ребра.

– Так держать. В частности, Национальный парк Напиг мог бы использовать эти средства на восстановление троп для туристов, а еще у нас всегда не хватает денег на знаки «Не вмешивайтесь в жизнь дикой природы». – Она мрачно посмотрела на него, затем на Сэма. – Их никогда не бывает достаточно.

– Да, мэм, – хором отозвались Стив и Сэм.

– Хорошо. А теперь дайте мне пива.

Сэм виновато вытащил из-под полотенца последнюю оставшуюся банку. Смотрительница Бомон взяла ее, осмотрела, затем откупорила, запрокинула голову и начала пить. 

Она долго пила не отрываясь, без всякого вульгарного бульканья, но пиво исчезало в ней как по волшебству. Стив видел, как на лице Сэма сменилось несколько выражений, прежде чем он решил остановиться на уважении.

Прошла почти минута. Смотрительница Бомон наконец опустошила банку и утерла рот. 

– В следующий раз выбирайте более уединенный пляж, – сказала она, положив банку в карман. – И не забудьте убрать весь мусор. Не все смотрители такие же дружелюбные и понимающие, как я.

Они смотрели, как она возвращается к своему пикапу, садится в него и уезжает.

– Уходя, она сказала «Чертовы супергерои»? – сказал Сэм. – Или мне послышалось?

– Не послышалось, – ответил Стив. 

– Черт, – сказал Сэм. – Спасаешь мир, все такое, а потом пива днем не дают выпить.

А Баки, лежавший в нескольких ярдах от них, кажется, снова заснул.

  


* * *

  


И вот, в один прекрасный день, Стив проснулся рядом с взъерошенным Баки, розовым и покрытым солью. Тот уткнулся носом в песчаный холмик, образовавшийся вдоль спальника Стива, его руки и ноги раскинулись, словно он превратился во сне. Он был наполовину в шкуре, на спине пятна, которые можно было бы назвать веснушками, если бы те бывали размером с чайную ложку и повторяли пятна на коже тюленя. Баки заморгал, просыпаясь. Стив наблюдал за ним, приподняв голову и чихая, потому что в нос попал песок.

– Привет, – сказал Стив. – С прошедшим днем рождения.

Баки резко сел, с него заструился песок. 

– М-м-мой д-д-день рж-ж-жденнь?... – выдавил он, скорчил гримасу и встряхнулся, как собака. Шкура сползла ему на бедра. Баки пошевелил челюстью, чтобы почувствовать зубы, участвующие в речи. – Прошедший день рождения, – повторил он, и уже не так, будто у него полный рот камней. – Мы празднуем его. Верно? Потому что я всегда...

– Потому что ты всегда линяешь в свой день рождения, ага, – подтвердил Стив.

Баки выглядел довольным, хотя и хмурился в задумчивости. Возможно, вспоминал. Он осмотрел Стива с ног до головы, потом огляделся вокруг. 

– Где мой подарок?

Стив усмехнулся. Точно, Баки вспоминал. 

– Я думал отправиться с тобой в путешествие, – сказал Стив. – Есть такое место, острова Диего Рамирес. Это самая южная точка Южной Америки, в Чили. И там есть...

– Не может быть, – округлив глаза, проговорил Баки.

– Ага, – улыбнулся Стив.

– И там я… – Баки замолчал, пораженный масштабом идеи. 

– И там ты… – подтвердил Стив.

– Съем пингвина.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечание автора:**  
>  Если вам понравилась эта история, я призываю вас сделать пожертвование в фонд Conservation International или в Фонд защиты окружающей среды. Обе организации занимаются правовой защитой и вносят в законы изменения, которые способствуют стабилизации и восстановлению поврежденных и уязвимых экосистем.
> 
> Если вы хотите помочь именно тюленям, Общество охраны тюленей помогает их сохранению. Вы можете указать, в помощь какому проекту или виду вы хотите, направить ваше пожертвование. Лично я предлагаю внести свой вклад в поддержку тюленя-монаха, этот вид тюленей находится в наибольшей опасности. В дикой природе живут менее 1200 гавайских тюленей-монахов. По оценкам, популяция средиземноморских тюленей-монахов составляет менее 700 особей.
> 
> Любая сумма будет не лишней! И вы только посмотрите [на эту морду](http://images.china.cn/attachement/jpg/site1007/20130402/00114320db4112c4c6a72d.jpg).  
> (Если нет, ничего страшного. Все мы делаем лишь то, что можем.)
> 
>  **Примечания:**  
>  [1] Лотарио – герой-любовник из мира Sims.  
> [2] Шипсхед-Бэй – район Бруклина.  
> [3] Возможно, речь про рекламу военных лет про маленького Тимми с тележкой, который собирал металлолом.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Любовь и устрицы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393674) by [fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020)




End file.
